Everlasting Feelings
by Yuki Chronos
Summary: In his life, he wasn't good with words, but the happiness he felt in life with his beloved friends creates a remain of his feelings. In his final seconds, he voiced out his unheard feelings through this words, after his precious friends. Adapted from fanfic "The Countdown of The Sky". Possibly just a small one-shot sequel


**To all of you who have read my fanfic, here's Tsuna's last remark for his friends I told you about. I was going to put it as second and last chapter in my fanfic, but well, it's too late for that.**

**A/N: This is adapted from fanfic "The Countdown of The Sky", so it will be hard to understand the meaning of Tsuna's last words in this fanfic if you haven't read it.**

* * *

At the time blood sprayed from his head... everyone shed their tears of sorrow. While pool of blood surrounded his cold dead body, it was none other than a pool of regret that wished for everyone's safety. With only seconds left until the dark year, he chose death for the sake of his friends.

But after the bullet went inside his head, he was unable to speak his last words. It would remain inside his cold body for all eternity. Even if his body would rot to nothingness, the thoughts and words for his friends would forever live an eternal time... Never to die... Never to fade out.

It would forever live, as a prayer of the sky that hoped for his family's peacefulness and happiness.

~#~

_The sky and the stars..._

_Elements of beauty that reflects one another_

_Without the sky, there will be no star to look_

_Without the star, the sky is nothing but empty vast space_

_That's what our friendship was_

_We live in limit of time_

_Yet our friendship lives an eternal moment_

_I'm sure of that_

_._

_Hey..._

_Remember when we used to wonder..._

_Why people hurt each other?_

_Why do they exist, only to hurt one another?_

_I didn't want to become them_

_Just the thought of hurting my friends..._

_Please..._

_Kill me if you must_

_I don't want to live as a person who hurt his friends_

_I want to become someone..._

_That can protect what I hold precious_

_._

_Even though I'm worthless_

_Even though I'm weak_

_All of you gave me the courage to stand up_

_As fragile I may be, our friendship is the cure to my weakness_

_My friends..._

_You are my family_

_._

_I'm who's such a fake and nothing but a false heart_

_Darkness, void, heartless_

_That I've just found out within my soul_

_The real me..._

_You, who thought of me as a kind and gentle friend,_

_You, who mistook me as a friend,_

_I am nothing but a fake and heinous_

_Yet the light of our friendship and your trusts wavered my real self_

_Even though I'm a fake_

_Even though I used you for my own goal_

_._

_The three of us were a perfect trio_

_but now, it is just a duo_

_A shattered duo_

_Just the two of you_

_The storm and the rain..._

_._

_Dreams..._

_Are false memories we experienced in our lives_

_Only reality will tell the falsity_

_We raised our weapon to protect_

_We feel pain to prove we're human_

_Humans with shallow dreams to live as ones who wield our blade..._

_For the sake of protecting our loved ones_

_This time..._

_I'll be the one to protect your hearts_

_From me..._

_._

_Even though I'm not real_

_It is because I'm not real, that I hurt the friends I was supposed to protect_

_Forgiveness all I wanted to say_

_Pot of purple hyacinth under that sorrowful day_

_That day was meant to be the day..._

_When smiles and laughter filled our day_

_Instead it was just pure betrayal, sadness, and regret_

_With one flower that ask for forgiveness_

_My pray for your forgiveness_

_When I wield my gun, for the sake of protecting my friends_

_Blood sprayed from my head_

_For the sake of protecting I hold dear_

_._

_A Vongola who can't even risk death for the sake of his friends…_

_A boss with a cunning mind that risks their lives..._

_He's not qualified to be a boss..._

_And never qualified to be your friend_

_But…_

_All of the kindness you gave me…_

_All of the blazing flames that burnt for the sake of me…_

_I will pay it w__ith my own dirty soul..._

_With my own wrenched flame..._

_._

_The sky that connects all elements together_

_Harmony of the sky which brings illuminating light_

_Harmony which bring peace_

_The peace that the sky shattered_

_All will live under despair and suffering…_

_Under the sky's watch_

_If my purpose to live is to make you suffer…_

_Then let it be no sky_

_._

_Hey..._

_Even though our friendship seems fake_

_Everything that happened to me..._

_I consider it to be the most precious things that's happened to me..._

_The years that we spent together_

_The laughs and smiles that filled our lives_

_The tears we shed together_

_At that time, I was truly happy_

_I'm glad..._

_That your faces are the last things I saw_

_I'm happy..._

_That I was able to protect all of you, until I die_

_The memories of our friendship will live on forever_

_Thank you, everyone..._

_Goodbye_

* * *

**Thank you for all who have added my fanfic to your favorites and alerts.**

**Thank you for commenting on my lousy fanfic ^^**


End file.
